A kind of magic
by Romy92
Summary: Diferentes momentos de la vida de Jasper Whitlock/Hale/Cullen. Una serie de diez drabbles independientes, basados en varias canciones de Queen.
1. I want to break free

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**I want to break free**

_I want to break free from your lies. You're so self satisfied I don't need you. __I've got to break free…_

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Volví a preguntarme interiormente. Ni yo mismo lo sabía. ¿Por qué continuaba allí? ¿Por qué continuaba con ella? María solo me había proporcionado dolor.

Al principio no lo creí así. Cuando me transformó solo era capaz de admirarla, de besar el suelo que pisaba; pero en aquel momento todo era diferente. Bastantes décadas después me di cuenta de que no quería continuar luchando. Estaba cansado de matar neófitos por el simple placer de María. Me encontraba trazando un plan para acabar con ella, pero no tuve que hacerlo, y en parte me alegré. Mi compañero de luchas, Peter, regresó con su pareja Charlotte para ayudarme. Me hablaron sobre la nueva vida que habían comenzado, y fue cuando descubrí que María había estado engañándome durante todo aquel tiempo. No teníamos por qué luchar si no queríamos, no tendría por qué haberme convertido en un asesino, aunque aquello ya no podía cambiarlo.

Así que no tuvieron que insistir demasiado para que los acompañara. Durante bastante tiempo viajé con ellos, pero siempre terminaba sintiendo que me faltaba algo. Yo ya no podía seguir matando humanos para saciar mi sed, era demasiado horrible sentir su miedo y su impotencia. Ya no quería seguir viviendo, ¿para qué? No había nada en mi vida que valiera la pena.

Siempre quise ser libre y jamás pude serlo. Lo único que llegué a ser fue el preferido de una maldita asesina con ansias de poder.

Por mucho que creí que por fin había conseguido ser libre convirtiéndome en vampiro, jamás lo fui en realidad. También creí que era libre cuando me marché con Peter y Charlotte, pero volví a equivocarme.

No era libre, yo era dueño y esclavo a la vez. Era el dueño de los sentimientos de los demás, pero era esclavo de mi sed cada vez que un humano se me ponía por delante.

También me alejé de mis amigos porque no aguantaba más la situación. A mi parecer ellos lo tenían todo. Se tenían el uno al otro, y eran felices de ese modo. En cambio, ¿qué tenía yo? Si ni siquiera era capaz de soportarme a mí mismo.

No podía continuar con aquello, mi existencia tenía que acabar. Y en eso estaba pensando cuando entré en una cafetería de una de las tantas ciudades por las que deambulaba. Aquella vez estaba en Filadelfia, y para mi mala suerte, llovía. Estaba empapado, pero, ¿qué más me daba? A nadie le iba a importar de todos modos.

Nada más entrar sentí el olor de un vampiro, y sin ni siquiera detenerme a mirar de quién se trataba, me tensé, esperando un ataque que jamás llegó. En cambio, vi que una pequeña figura se acercaba a mí. Se me hizo demasiado extraño detectar felicidad y esperanza en ella, pero no me relajé ni un ápice.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo –me dijo deteniéndose delante de mí, a la vez que me sonreía.

No entendía nada, y lo peor de todo era que me había puesto nervioso. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer, por lo que agaché la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, señorita –murmuré, sabiendo que ella me oiría.

La miré, y vi que continuaba sonriendo. Me tendió su mano, y yo sin pensarlo la tomé. Entonces fue cuando al fin, después de tantísimos años, me sentí realmente libre.

* * *

**_Holita!_**

**_Aqui estoy de nuevo como os dije ;)_**

**_Como supongo que habeis visto, esta vez os traigo una serie de drabbles de nuestro Jasper. Seran 10, y todos estaran relacionados con alguna cancion de Queen (grupo que me encanta). He intentado que todos fueran de temas y momentos de la vida de Jasper diferentes, asi que espero que os gusten^^ _**

**_Y hoy os dejo el primero. Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo digais con alguno de vuestros reviews!_**

**_Muchos besitos y hasta pronto!_**


	2. Somebody to love

**********Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Somebody to love**

_¿Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

De acuerdo, tenía que aceptarlo: era un monstruo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de intentarlo? ¿Cómo había sido siquiera capaz de pensarlo? Estaba claro que no me costaba creer lo que _casi_ había hecho, pero de todos modos aún me sorprendía el mero hecho de haber querido hacerlo.

Hacía escasamente media hora, me había abalanzado sobre la novia de mi hermano. Y lo peor de todo era que al parecer todos lo habían esperado cuando habían visto la gota de sangre resbalar por su dedo.

No había podido evitarlo. Al ver aquel líquido escarlata correr por su índice, todos mis músculos se contrajeron y mis fosas nasales se llenaron con aquel delicioso olor. Incluso había sido capaz de sentir su sabor con anterioridad, pero la ponzoña fue lo que me impulsó a saltar sobre ella. Por suerte, Alice lo vio en el momento justo y Edward fue lo bastante rápido como para apartar a Bella de mi camino.

Y en aquel momento me encontraba en la habitación que compartía con mi esposa, torturándome interiormente, sabiendo que le había vuelto a fallar.

Siempre quise tener a alguien a quién amar y que me amara, pero, ¿para qué? Lo único que se me daba bien era asesinar personas para poder robarles la sangre. No merecía lo que tenía. Ni siquiera merecía que alguien me quisiera. Tal vez lo mejor de todo hubiera sido quedarme con María hasta que un neófito lo bastante fuerte pudiese conmigo y acabara de una vez con mi tormento. Pero al parecer mi destino había sido encontrar a Alice, o mejor dicho, que ella me encontrase a mí. No me arrepentía de ello, en absoluto, pero cada vez que pensaba en lo disgustada y decepcionada que se sentía cuando me veía matando a alguien, me entraban ganas de arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, y tenía la sensación de que si me levantaba, me desplomaría. Me miré en el espejo y solo vi el reflejo de un asesino con ansias de sangre. Sabía con seguridad que si fuera humano, mis ojos estarían llenos de lágrimas por el hecho de haberle causado daño a Alice, pero al contrario, mis ojos estaban negros, recordándome lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Definitivamente, no merecía lo que tenía.

Escuché pasos fuera de la habitación, y acto seguido pude sentir como se abría la puerta. No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber quién había entrado, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de percibir su fragancia incluso si me encontrara en el infierno y ella en el cielo.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Ni siquiera fui capaz de mirarla a la cara, por lo que puso su mano bajo mi mentón y me obligó a fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

-Bella me ha dicho que no está en absoluto enfadada contigo-me informó con su cantarina voz.

Sin poder evitarlo desvié mi mirada, y volví a girar mi cabeza. No tenía ganas de hablar de aquel tema.

-Jazz, no ha ocurrido nada malo.

-Porque me lo habéis impedido. Si no lo hubierais hecho, te aseguro que sí hubiera ocurrido algo malo.

-Estoy segura de que no. Sigo confiando en ti –insistió.

-Pues ya es hora de que dejes de hacerlo. Jamás podré controlar mi sed –estaba comenzando a asquearme. Me molestaba que siempre intentara excusarme.

-Eso no es cierto. Y no voy a dejar de confiar en ti, no pienso hacerlo.

-Alice, deja ya el tema por favor.

-Solo si tú dejas de torturarte –negoció ella.

-Tendrías que odiarme en vez de perdonarme siempre –murmuré.

-Sabes que jamás podré odiarte. Aunque quisiera no podría.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al oír aquellas palabras.

-Te amo, Jazz. Desde siempre y para siempre –me dijo pasando sus pequeños brazos por mi cuello, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Respiré hondo, disfrutando de aquel momento.

-Y yo te amo a ti –le contesté besando su cabello.

Siempre quise tener alguien a quién amar, y justo en aquel momento, tenía a ese alguien entre mis brazos.

* * *

_**Hii!**_

**_Aqui os dejo el segundo drabble de mi lista ;)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado! (aunque a mi sinceramente es el que menos me gusta =/) No podia faltar un vistazo de nuestro Jazz sintiendose mal por culpa de su "debilidad"._**

**_Ya que estoy, os recomiendo que escucheis la cancion porque es preciosa, como la mayoria de las de Queen en mi opinion._**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo drabble! _^_^**

**_XOXO_**


	3. I want it all

**********Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**I want it all**

_I want it all, and I want it now__. Adventure seeker, on an empty street, just an alley creeper, light on his feet…_

Caminé sin prisa hasta aquel callejón. En realidad no prestaba atención a dónde me dirigía, lo único que estaba haciendo era seguir aquel delicioso olor que había percibido varios minutos antes.

Aquella tarde había tenido que acabar con más de cincuenta vampiros en una cruenta batalla. Una de tantas en realidad. Y por eso, aquel día estaba mucho más sediento que de costumbre. María me había permitido bajar hasta la ciudad para alimentarme un poco, y eso era lo que me proponía hacer cuando llegara al lugar exacto. Nada más poner un pie en aquel callejón, el olor de la sangre me golpeó fuertemente. La boca se me estaba haciendo agua, pero quería disfrutar de aquel momento.

Caminé varios pasos, y pude ver a una joven sentada en el suelo. No tendría mucho más de veinte años, pero digamos que no me puse a pensar demasiado en aquello. De su mano brotaba un reguero de sangre; seguramente se había golpeado o arañado con algo.

Se sobresaltó al verme parado enfrente de ella. Se levantó con rapidez, y estaba seguro de que hubiera salido corriendo si no hubiera controlado sus emociones en aquel momento.

-Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme? –me preguntó cuando la tranquilicé. -Es que estoy empezando a marearme con tanta sangre –me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa tímida.

-Claro que la ayudaré –le contesté poniendo mi mejor voz. Y en realidad no le estaba mintiendo. Tenía pensado detener aquella sangre. Aquella, y toda la de su cuerpo si podía ser.

Me acerqué con pasos lentos a ella, y me detuve a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –me preguntó ofendida al darse cuenta de mi descaro.

-Ayudarla –le contesté cogiendo su mano y pasando mi lengua por el corte.

Abrió la boca asustada con la intención de gritar, pero yo fui más rápido y se la tapé con la mano que tenía libre. No me costó demasiado tranquilizarla hasta el punto de dejarla medio inconsciente, por lo que cuando dejé su mano completamente limpia de sangre, acerqué mi boca a su cuello, y clavé mis dientes en su piel.

Ni siquiera gritó. Solamente quedó lánguida en mis brazos, al tiempo que me dedicaba a succionar su sangre con desespero. La quería toda, la necesitaba. Era mi adicción, y no podía detenerme. Merecía aquel botín después de haber luchado durante toda la tarde.

Cuando terminé con su sangre me relamí intentando no perder ninguna gota de aquel delicioso líquido. Dejé a la mujer en el suelo. Estaba pálida, y sentí una punzada de dolor al ver su rostro. Me percaté de que en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda llevaba un anillo de compromiso, por lo que supuse que había matado a la futura esposa de algún pobre humano. No podía negarlo, me sentía mal, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Y lo peor de todo era que aún no estaba saciado del todo. Salí de aquel callejón como si nada hubiera pasado, y me dispuse a buscar otra víctima.

Sonreí al pensar lo que me esperaba cuando llegase con María. Seguramente aún me esperaba una larga noche de recompensas por su parte.

* * *

**_Holaa^^_**

**_Como veis, el drabble de hoy nos muestra la epoca oscura de Jazz =/ _**

**_Esta mal que mate personas, si, pero no puedo evitarlo, me parece extremadamente sexy cada vez que lo imagino haciendo de "vampiro malo" *¬* Yo desde luego me dejaria morder por el :$_**

**_Dejando de lado mis locuras, espero que os haya gustado el drabble de hoy^-^_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente!_**

**_XOXO_**


	4. I was born to love you

**********Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**I was born to love you**

_I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart. Yes, I was born to take care of you every single day..._

Estaba sentado en el gran jardín de la casa de los Cullen. Era asombroso ver con qué rapidez me había acostumbrado a vivir con ellos, aunque en parte sabía que aquello era gracias a Alice. No quería ni imaginar el lugar en el que me encontraría en ese mismo instante si no hubiese sido por ella.

Respiré hondo disfrutando con el aire fresco de la recién llegada primavera. Lo mejor de todo era que no hacía sol, por lo que podía estarme fuera todo el rato que quisiera. Me estiré poco a poco en la hierba, relajándome por completo.

Permanecí allí tumbado, inmóvil durante largo rato hasta que escuché unos pasos alrededor mío. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el rostro de mi esposa, que sonreía radiantemente. Le devolví la sonrisa, hasta que decidí levantarme. Me di cuenta de que llevaba un jarrón en sus manos, por lo que supuse que estaba arreglando las flores de la casa; y eso que las había arreglado hacía dos días.

Volví a sentarme en la hierba, y me dediqué a observarla. Me encantaba ver lo que hacía, aunque solo se sentara y se pusiera a comprobar nuestro futuro. Aquello para mí ya era emocionante.

Aún me costaba entender todo lo que sentía por ella. Era algo tan extraño, como maravilloso.

Siempre pensé que todos nacíamos por alguna razón, y yo no entendí cual había sido mi motivo hasta que Alice me encontró. Entonces supe con exactitud que yo había nacido para estar con ella, para cuidarla, para entenderla, pero sobretodo para amarla. Y eso era exactamente lo que hacía a cada segundo. Incluso creía que cada día que pasaba la amaba más que el anterior.

Desde que la conocí me había prometido a mí mismo que siempre iba a cuidarla, con mi vida si hacía falta, pero sobretodo me prometí que jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño. Había veces en los que llegaba a creer que mi corazón revivía porque sentía que latía desbocado, aunque obviamente aquello era imposible.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré tendido en la hierba con Alice subida encima de mis piernas.

-Ya veo lo buen luchador que eres, ni siquiera has sido capaz de predecir lo que iba a hacerte –me desafió riendo como una niña pequeña.

-Sabes que siempre te dejo ganar, además, la que tiene visiones de futuro eres tú-la fastidié yo.

-Sí, seguro –me contestó antes de inclinarse sobre mí para darme un beso en el mentón.

Era en aquellos momentos cuando notaba que algo en mi pecho estaba a punto de estallar.

Comenzó a reír ante mi cara, y sin que le diera tiempo a observar cual iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento, la cogí por la cintura y rodé por el suelo, haciendo que quedara ella debajo de mí. Sonreí orgulloso de mis técnicas de combate.

-Eso es trampa –me dijo haciendo un puchero.

La miré con una ceja levantada, y después le sonreí tiernamente antes de inclinarme sobre ella para que hiciéramos las paces con un beso.

Estaba seguro, yo había nacido para amar a Alice.

* * *

**_Holaa^^_**

**_Creo que ya tocaba un drabble de ellos dos juntitos ;p _**

**_Son adorables, simplemente, y cada dia me doy mas cuenta de ello!_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el drabble de hoy y que me dejeis vuestros reviews!_**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo._**

**_XOXO_**


	5. Don't stop me now

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Don't stop me now**

_So don't stop me now, don't stop me because I'm having a good time… _

Aquella tarde por fin iba a conseguir lo que tanto tiempo llevaba ansiando. Estaba seguro de que aquella tarde iba a conseguirlo, después de varios días de entrenamiento y preparación, estaba dispuesto a no dejarme vencer. Sería una tarde para enmarcar, ya lo estaba viendo.

Me senté en el sofá a esperar después de haberlo preparado todo. Estaba todo listo, lo único que me faltaba era mi acompañante, y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en aparecer.

Y tal y como si lo hubiera invocado, apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces, Jazz? ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarte pisotear de nuevo o qué? –se carcajeó Emmett desde el marco de la puerta.

-Eso te lo diré yo cuando haya terminado contigo –le contesté con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ay, ay…no aprendes, Jasper. ¿No ves que naciste en otra época? Los videojuegos jamás se te darán bien aunque lo intentes durante mil años –suspiró teatralmente sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

Pero lo que Emmett no sabía era que me había pasado las últimas noches encerrado en el salón, empeñado en aprender a jugar a ese maldito videojuego, y al final había logrado aprender a conseguir puntos como era debido. Lo mejor de todo era que estaba seguro de que sería capaz de vencer a Emmett después de seis meses de derrotas consecutivas, y casi diarias.

-¿Quieres que empecemos por la primera pantalla? ¿O te leo las instrucciones para que aprendas como funcionan los mandos?-intentó humillarme, pero no me molesté ni siquiera en contestarle. Tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla concentrado al cien por cien.

-Venga, comencemos –le exigí seriamente.

Emmett se carcajeó, y apretó el botón del mando a distancia. En la pantalla del televisor apareció un _Go! _que era el que me indicaba el inicio del juego.

Media hora después, estaba a punto de ponerme a saltar sobre el sofá. Ganaba a Emmett por ciento veinte puntos, y solo me faltaba un nivel para ser el vendedor de aquel día. Estaba totalmente concentrado, cuando escuché que alguien entraba en el salón.

-Jazz, recuerdas que me prometiste que hoy ibas a acompañarme al centro comercial, ¿verdad? –escuché la voz de Alice, pero la ignoré por completo porque no quería desconcentrarme. -¿Jasper? –volvió a preguntar acercándose a mí, pero volví a ignorarla.

Podía sentir la furia de Emmett porque estaba punto de convertirse en el perdedor del día, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nada me descentrara en aquel momento.

-¡¿Jasper, me estás escuchando?! –exclamó Alice.

-Sí, sí que te estoy escuchando. Pero ahora no puedo prestarte atención –le contesté sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿Cómo que ahora no puedes? ¡Claro que vas a poder ahora mismo! –me gritó –¡Me lo prometiste, Jazz! Además, hoy es el último día de rebajas, y si no voy estaré toda la eternidad de mal humor por tu culpa y…

Dejé de escucharla porque ya no sabía ni qué botones estaba apretando, y todo por las malditas rebajas.

-¡¡¡Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen!!! –gruñó Alice, haciendo que se me cayera el mando al suelo del sobresalto. Entonces, escuché un _Game over _proveniente de la televisión, y me di cuenta de que Emmett me había vuelto a ganar y por solo cinco míseros puntos. El muy idiota comenzó a reír exageradamente, mientras que la ira de Alice fue en aumento.

En aquel momento no supe qué hacer, si salir huyendo y esconderme debajo de las piedras ante la humillación de Emmett, o dejar que algún oso me arrancara la cabeza antes de que lo hiciera Alice.

Emmett se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí arrogantemente. Me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro, y yo estuve a punto de arrancarle el brazo de cuajo.

-Espero que te diviertas en las rebajas –se rió de mí a la vez que comenzaba a correr escaleras arriba.

Miré a Alice lentamente y con temor. Tenía las manos en las caderas, golpeaba impacientemente el suelo con uno de sus pies, y sus ojos brillaban de lo enfadada que estaba.

-¿Me perdonarás si te llevo todo un día de compras? –le pregunté rindiéndome. Esperaba que no se enfadara demasiado conmigo. Era lo que justamente me faltaba para terminar de arreglar mi día de humillaciones.

-Tendrás que llevarme de compras durante un mes para que te perdone. Y más te vale que cumplas lo que me prometiste, porque si no te aseguro que todos los recuerdos que guardas del servicio militar desaparecerán –me amenazó apuntándome con un dedo acusador y fulminándome con la mirada.

Parpadeé varias veces, y después la vi salir de la habitación tan campante. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá totalmente derrotado. En definitiva, aquello solo me podía pasar a mí, y para más desgracias, me esperaba una laaaaaaaaarga tarde de rebajas…

* * *

_**No se si salir de mi escondite, a lo mejor quereis arrojarme piedras o algo...O.O**_

_**Tengo que deciros que la cancion que utilice para este drabble es mi favorita de Queen, y el drabble es el que mas me gusta porque me rei un monton haciendolo xD**_

_**Se que Jasper NUNCA dejaria de complacer a Alice por un videojuego, pero es que tenia que escribir una pequeña "pelea" entre el y Emmett (lo adoro xD)**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado...y si no pues lo acepto, pero ¿me dejais los reviews para que lo sepa? ;P**_

_**Nos leemos en el proximo!**_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Who wants to live forever?

**********Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**¿Who wants to live forever?**

_¿Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today. ¿Who waits forever anyway?_

Desde que me inicié en mi nueva vida jamás entendí por qué la gente deseaba ser inmortal. Por lo menos, en mi caso, ser inmortal estaba resultando una verdadera tortura. Siempre me hacía la misma pregunta: ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

Pero como solía ocurrirme, no encontraba una respuesta que me sacara de dudas.

¿Cuándo me había convertido en un asesino con ansias de sangre?

Cada día me sorprendía más con lo que era capaz de hacer para conseguir un poco de aquel líquido vital. A María, mi mentora, aquello le resultaba fascinante. Le encantaba que fuera un monstruo horrible con ganas de aniquilar, porque eso era lo que a ella más le gustaba, terminar con la vida de otros para obtener poder. Claro, todo eso era antes de haber entrado en aquella cafetería de Filadelfia donde Alice me encontró.

Siempre podía culpar a María por haberme convertido, pero de algún modo u otro, le estaba agradecido. Si no hubiera sido por ella, a estas alturas no estaría tan feliz viviendo con mi nueva gran familia, porque eso es lo que éramos los Cullen, una gran familia.

Y si no hubiera sido por María, no hubiera conocido a Alice. Ella lo era todo. Simplemente era eso, todo, lo era todo para mí. Y así sería para toda la larga eternidad que nos esperaba. Ella me cuidaba a mí, y yo la cuidaba a ella. Si uno de los dos estaba mal, el otro también lo estaba, si uno estaba feliz, el otro también, y así sucesivamente. Era así de simple, no había más.

Con el paso del tiempo habíamos aprendido a mantener las distancias cuando era necesario. No nos hacía falta demostrarnos en público lo mucho que nos amábamos, porque lo único que necesitábamos era que el otro lo supiera, y así era.

Además, no éramos los típicos enamorados empalagosos que están todo el día enganchados el uno al otro. Cuando necesitábamos un beso o un abrazo éramos capaces de decírnoslo con solo mirarnos a los ojos.

Muchas personas creían que éramos una pareja extraña, pero no nos importaba. Cada uno podía opinar lo que quisiera, pero la verdad solo la sabíamos nosotros dos.

Éramos diferentes, sí, ¿y qué? Así mejor, ella me enseñaba a mí, y yo le enseñaba a ella. Ambos habíamos aprendido cosas el uno del otro y lo mejor de todo era que cada día que pasaba, nuestro amor crecía y ya no tenía límite.

Por las noches, cuando no teníamos ganas de hacer nada, simplemente nos tumbábamos en nuestra cama para mirarnos detenidamente.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Alice se incorporaba rápidamente y me regalaba uno de sus besos.

Y era en esos momentos cuando volvía a hacerme la misma pregunta: ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? La única diferencia, era que ya tenía una respuesta que me gustaba: Yo.

* * *

_**Holaa!**_

**_Aqui me teneis de nuevo! Me he escapado un rato de mi tiempo de estudio para dejaros el sexto drabble. (Tengo esta semana llena de examenes, aun me quedan cuatro -__-)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy^^ _**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_PD: Yo si pudiera vivir con Jazz, tambien querria vivir para siempre ;P_**


	7. Now I'm here

**********__********Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Now I'm here**

_Whatever comes of you and me. I love to leave my memory with you. Now I'm here…_

No podía aguantar ni un minuto más la situación. Alice estaba en Forks y yo en Denali, pasando las vacaciones de Pascua. Sabía que no tendría que haberla dejado volver, o por lo menos yo debería haberla acompañado.

Después de todo, Bella no estaba muerta, por lo que debería haber vuelto ya a mi lado ¿o no? Estaba seguro de que había pasado algo malo, algo muy malo, y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

De un momento a otro mi teléfono móvil sonó, y a una velocidad demasiado rápida incluso para un vampiro lo cogí y me lo puse en la oreja.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre, Alice? ¿Por qué no has vuelto ya? –le pregunté enfadado sin saludarla siquiera.

-_Me temo que voy a tardar algo más en volver, Jazz…_ –me contestó muy bajito, como si intentara que alguien no la escuchara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –ya sabía yo que había pasado algo.

-_Es Edward. Cree que Bella ha muerto, y no está dispuesto a aceptarlo, por eso ha ido a Volterra a ver a los Vulturis._

-¿Quiere suicidarse? –pregunté alarmado.

-_No estoy segura del todo. Le veo haciendo cosas diferentes, continúa cambiando de parecer… Salir a matar a todo el que se ponga por delante, atacar a la guardia, alzar un coche por encima de la cabeza en la plaza mayor… En su mayoría, son hechos que lo descubrirían… Él sabe que ésa es la forma más rápida de obligarles a reaccionar _–me explicó.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo –le propuse mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras con la intención de largarme a Italia, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Alice tuviera que vérselas sola con los Vulturis.

- _No, no puedes._

-Claro que puedo. Y si no irá Emmett –la amenacé para hacerla entrar en razón, aunque mis hermanos ya sabían lo que había pasado y habían salido por la puerta justo antes de que yo les avisara; al parecer habían estado escuchando mi conversación con Alice.

-_Dile a Emmett que tampoco…_

-Ya están yendo para allá –la interrumpí a la vez que veía a Emmett y a Rosalie perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

-_Bueno, pues ve tras Emmett y Rosalie y haz que vuelvan…_

Solté un gruñido de frustración porque Alice no dejaba que la ayudásemos.

-_Piénsalo, Jasper. Si nos ve a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿qué crees que va a hacer…? _

-Se precipitará –concluí yo, entendiendo los sentimientos de Edward.

-_Exactamente… Me parece que Bella es la única oportunidad si es que hay alguna… Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, pero prepara a Carlisle. Las posibilidades son escasas…_

-Lo haré –le prometí. –Alice, si ves que las cosas se ponen feas, prométeme que escaparás sea como sea.

Rió levemente, y después me dijo con voz temblorosa:

-_He pensado en ello…_

-Tienes que prometerme que harás lo posible por salir de ahí sana y salva.

-_Sí, te lo prometo_ –a continuación su voz se hizo suplicante. –_No me sigas. Te lo juro, Jasper, de un modo u otro me las apañaré para salir de ahí…Te quiero._

Colgó sin dejar que me despidiera de ella. Me había mentido y lo sabía. Ella no escaparía sin estar segura de que tanto Bella como Edward estaban a salvo, pero por eso la amaba tanto.

Lo que no podía tolerar era perderla, aquello no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Si por alguna estúpida razón perdía a Alice, iría yo mismo a hablar con los Vulturis para terminar con mi existencia.

Suspiré angustiosamente, y me dirigí hacia el bosque para intentar detener a Emmett y a Rosalie. Después debería explicarle a Carlisle lo sucedido y preparar a la familia para la posible mala noticia.

Pero por el momento, yo estaba aquí, y Alice estaba allí…

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Aqui os dejo el drabble numero siete, ya solo quedan tres. _**

**_Como supongo que habreis leido, algunas de las frases que estan en cursiva son copiadas de Luna Nueva, cuando Alice esta hablando con Jasper por telefono explicandole que se va a Italia. Me da mucha penita este trozo porque me imagino lo mal que lo pasaria Jazz y...sniff... pero por suerte sabemos que todo acaba bien ;P_**

**_Estoy contenta porque ya mañana es mi ultimo examen del curso y por fin me librare de esta tortura!^^_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el drabble de hoy=)_**

**_Hasta el proximo!_**

**_XOXO_**


	8. Heaven for everyone

**********Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Heaven for everyone**

_This could be heaven for everyone. This world could be free; this world could be one… _

Siempre me habían dicho que las malas personas iban al infierno, pero hace tiempo comprobé que aquello no era verdad.

Yo era una mala persona. Hubo un tiempo en el que mataba personas por mi propio bien. Se supone que eso es algo bastante grave, por lo tanto debería haber ido al infierno.

Pero había momentos en los que mi cuerpo y mi alma llegaban al cielo. Simplemente con que Alice me dedicara una de sus miradas, sentía que el suelo temblaba bajo mis pies. En cambio, cuando me besaba, tenía la sensación de que flotaba, y un sentimiento de paz lograba invadirme por completo. Era algo demasiado extraño como para ser capaz de explicarlo.

Los mejores momentos eran los que, de vez en cuando, pasábamos juntos en nuestra habitación. Cuando solo estábamos ella y yo, sin nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor. Me encantaba acercarla a mí para rodearla con mis brazos, sintiendo que durante aquellos instantes nada le pasaría, que estaba totalmente segura a mi lado.

Entonces, ella solía levantar la cabeza a la vez que se ponía de puntillas, y con una sonrisita, se dedicaba a besar cada una de las cicatrices que adornaban mi rostro. Yo no tardaba demasiado en agachar la cabeza para aprisionar sus labios con los míos en un intento de unirla a mí de todas las formas posibles. Podíamos pasar horas besándonos, ya que contábamos con la ventaja de que no necesitábamos aire para llenar nuestros pulmones.

Pero cuando comenzaba a removerse ansiosa entre mis brazos, era cuando ambos empezábamos a sucumbir a la pasión del momento. Se puede decir que no tardábamos demasiado en despojarnos de nuestras ropas para encontrarnos tumbados en nuestra cama en menos de veinte segundos, dejándonos llevar por el amor y la lujuria.

Me encantaba que se entregase a mí de aquel modo, dejándolo todo a un lado para estar conmigo, para compartir aquel momento junto a mí. Era capaz de hacerme sentir libre con cada beso y con cada caricia, y yo le devolvía el favor del mismo modo.

Suponía que debería haber ido al infierno, pero en aquellos momentos era cuando sabía con exactitud que podía existir un cielo para todos.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me quede sin internet durante 4 dias (casi los peores de mi vida ;P) Pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo^^_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el drabble de hoy, a mi personalmente me gusta mucho, no pueden ser mas tiernos*-* _**

**_Tengo que deciros que como estuve varios dias sin internet, comence una nueva historia, pero aun me queda bastante, asi que tardare un poco en empezar a subirla._**

**_Nos leemos pronto!^^_**

**_XOXO_**


	9. Save me

**********Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Save me**

_I hang my head and I advertise a soul for sale or rent. I have no heart, i'm cold inside..._

Ella llegó a serlo todo para mí. Había sido mi creadora y mi mentora. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, se convirtió en mi compañera de batallas y más tarde en mi amante. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para contentarla y para no enfadarla, María era temible cuando se lo proponía. A pesar de ser tan menuda, escondía mucha maldad en su interior.

Poco tiempo después de convertirme comenzó a encariñarse conmigo, y más tarde empezó a confiar plenamente en mí.

A mí parecer formábamos una pareja perfecta. Ella me coordinaba a mí, y yo a ella. Éramos capaces de dominar y de vencer a un ejército entero de neófitos con nuestras tácticas de combate, y lo mejor de todo eran las recompensas que me brindaba cada vez que hacía bien el trabajo. La lujuria mandaba sobre nosotros casi cada noche, y yo disfrutaba haciendo lo que quería con ella gracias a mi don. Al principio todo fue bien, creía que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, pero siempre hay algo o alguien que te demuestra que no todo es tan perfecto como parece.

María comenzó a volverse avariciosa por culpa de nuestro éxito, ya que cada vez fuimos capaces de controlar más y más ciudades. Con el paso de las décadas, mi estado de ánimo se fue deteriorando y fui capaz de percibir un cambio en sus emociones cada vez que se encontraba cerca de mí. Muchas veces me temía, y a veces solo era capaz de sentir su malicia. Estaba casi seguro de que intentaría traicionarme, o mejor dicho, acabar conmigo para ponerle fin a aquella depresión, y para continuar su camino sola. Seguramente supuso que ya no me necesitaba para nada.

Durante un tiempo estuve trazando un plan para aniquilarla, pero gracias a Peter y Charlotte no me hizo falta. Tampoco logré sentirme mejor viajando con ellos. Cada vez me convencía más de que me encontraba en un pozo sin fondo en el que caía cada día un poco más y del que no saldría nunca. Yo necesitaba que alguien me salvase, pero, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Quién tendría ganas de ayudar a alguien como yo?

Estaba solo, lejos del lugar que algún día había sido mi hogar, y ya no me quedaba nada. Solo era yo, una especie de ser que caminaba sin rumbo por miles de ciudades, deseando terminar con aquella tortura a la que algunos llamaban _vida_.

Necesitaba ser capaz de creer que había alguien que me esperaba, que deseaba tenerme a su lado. Pero sabía que todo aquello eran meras fantasías. Ni nadie me esperaba, ni nadie deseaba tenerme a su lado.

Por esa misma razón estuve a punto de saltar sobre aquella pequeña vampira que acababa de acercarse a mí con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo –me reprochó sin perder la sonrisa.

Me quedé estático observándola. ¿Yo la había hecho esperar a ella?

-Lo siento, señorita –me disculpé agachando la cabeza. Y no entendí el porqué. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Sin dejar de sonreír me tendió su mano, y yo la tomé lentamente pero deseando hacerlo. Tenía la sensación de que aún me encontraba en el pozo, pero también estaba seguro de que había encontrado la persona que terminaría salvándome.

* * *

_**Holaa^^**_

**_Aqui os traigo el penultimo drabble de mi lista, ahora solo queda uno. Este es parecido al primero, pero no puedo evitarlo, el trocito de la cafeteria me encanta(L)_**

**_Supongo que el ultimo drabble lo subire dentro de dos dias, pero si tardo un poco os pido perdon por adelantado, pero es que las notas finnales no me han ido bien y tengo que repetir el curso =/ asi que estoy algo deprimida...pero continuare por aqui!=)_**

**_Bueno, ya me despido. _**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo!  
_******

**_XOXO_**


	10. Crazy little thing called love

**********Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Crazy little thing called love**

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it. This thing called love, I must get round to it, I ain't ready..._

Se paseaba por toda la casa bailoteando y dando saltitos, y lo único que yo podía hacer era contemplarla embobado. Cada día estaba más seguro de que me estaba volviendo idiota, y todo por su culpa.

¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que terminaría sucumbiendo a los poderes del amor? Seguramente si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, me hubiera reído tanto que habría muerto y todo.

Yo, el Teniente Jasper Whitlock enamorado. Aquello sí que era algo extraño. Pero ya no era el Teniente Jasper Whitlock, en aquel momento era Jasper Cullen, un vampiro capaz de controlar las emociones de las personas. Era curioso, podía modificar las emociones de los demás, pero no era capaz de controlar las mías. Y todo aquello seguía siendo culpa de Alice.

Cada vez que estaba con ella tenía la sensación de que era un adolescente nervioso por su primera cita. Cuando me miraba, perdía el hilo de mis pensamientos, y cuando me sonreía, se me olvidaba todo el mundo a mi alrededor. Incluso había veces que me quedaba absorto pensando en ella, y había llegado a amarla tanto que me había vuelto estúpido en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Era increíble que, sesenta y dos años después de habernos conocido, todos aquellos sentimientos permanecieran intactos. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

A veces me dedicaba una de sus traviesas miradas, y lo único que podía hacer era seguirla, igual que la seguiría al fin del mundo si me lo pidiera.

No podía comprender el amor, pero no me hacía falta entenderlo. Según dicen, el amor es irracional, y no era necesario que nadie me lo jurase, aquello lo había comprobado en primera persona. Aquel sentimiento era el más fuerte que podía existir. Era capaz de hacerte subir al cielo y bajarte al infierno en un mismo segundo, y podía obligarte a hacer cosas que jamás creíste posibles.

Yo había confiado en Alice sin conocerla, y no estaba para nada arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Resultó que ella fue la luz al final del túnel, así que gracias a aquel amor que ella me había tenido desde que me vio en su primera visión, fui capaz de salvarme.

Y mientras pensaba y recordaba todo aquello, no me di cuenta de que se había sentado a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó acurrucándose junto a mí.

-Pensar.

-¿En mí?

Asentí.

-Como siempre –le contesté provocándole una sonrisa. Suspiró y después cerró los ojos mientras me abrazaba.

No nos hacía falta demostrarnos nuestro cariño, lo que teníamos era algo demasiado especial, y por eso mismo queríamos que fuera algo que solo se diera entre nosotros.

Cuando conocí a Alice llegué a pensar que no estaba preparado para aquella cosa loca a la que algunos llamaban amor, pero no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta de que jamás se está preparado para algo así. Y de todos modos, creía que el amor tenía que ser espontáneo, igual que el beso que me robó sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Soltó una risita y se levantó rápidamente del sofá. Me dedicó una mirada traviesa y echó a correr fuera de la casa. No tardé casi nada en ponerme de pie y comenzar a correr detrás de ella como un desesperado, a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

De acuerdo, tenía que aceptarlo, jamás estaría lo suficientemente preparado para aquel amor.

* * *

_**Ainss... Jazz y su idiotez por lo que siente por Alice, por eso lo queremos tanto, ¿o no? ;P**_

**_Bueno, hemos llegado al final de mi lista! Espero que os hayan gustado los drabbles. (No descarto hacer otras diez canciones con otro cantante y con otro personaje... de hecho, ya lo tengo casi todo pensado) _****_Por ahora estoy escribiendo algo nuevo, asi que ya veremos._**

**_Pues lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado y que me lo expliqueis en un bonito review^^_**

**_Hasta pronto!_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
